Talk:Prophecies and omens
}} AfD? Should this page be deleted in favor of a better page? Or pages? We could have a page titled "Fire Alone Can Save the Clan", and etc. If I'm the only person that feels this way, we'll leave it. But if anyone else is in the like-mind, we'll call a vote. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 03:26, 22 January 2008 (UTC) i think the idea of a page for each prophecy is a good idea. FireWolf787 00:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I don't, because 1., we're already merging this page with Prophecies, and to me, all the prophecies were major ones. I know my reasons are as lame as Blackstar's for deleting StarClan, but maybe you could at least count my vote into the mix of votes. Hollyfire 00:12, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I know these comments are old, but we shouldn't. Why should we bother spending time with pages that have little content, I mean, it's just a prophecy/omen. There's nothing extra. Moonstream 12:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that we should because it would take a really long time to make a page for each prophecy and omen because there are so many. Qibli77 (talk) 10:12, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Omens Should we count each time the gathering ends because of storms, clouds, or whatever as omens because they were omens that Starclan was unhappy. Also, for the four will become two phropehcy I thought it meant TigerClan and LionClan will meet in battle and if tigerClan wins BloodClan will rule the forest or blood will rule the forest as in so much blood has been spilled it is kind of dominating everything.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I guess we can add the thing with the Gatherings, it is an omen, and they weren't many instances of it anyway. But I'm lazy to look all Gatherings up, can you - or someone - do it? Waitingforspring 20:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I added a Gathering (the first when the cloud thing occurs), feel free to indicate more. Waitingforspring 19:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Omen? Should "After the sharp eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace shall come on dove's gentle wing" be listed under Omens, since it is called an omen by Yellowfang, or should it remain in prophecies?Hollytail loves Hollyleaf! 18:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Uhh... I'm not sure. First, we should agree on what is a prophecy and what is an omen. In my opinion prophecies are those when someone (like a StarClan cat or a medicine cat) says (prophesies) something; and omens are signs, events or dreams that are thought to have a meaning. Waitingforspring 19:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, since it's an OMEN of the stars, not "prophecy" of the stars...HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 01:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Silver Cat I think we need to add that Stoneteller thought Stormfur was the silver cat at first, seeing as there are alot of other misinterpretations. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 01:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Barkface Shouldn't Barkface's "bloody cloud" pr. be featured? It was a prophecy and it did come true. Splashpelt Squirrelflight Rules:) 23:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It was an omen, so I think that it should be mentioned.Swiftwind368 00:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Remember the enemy that never sleeps"? I just finished reading A Dangerous Path for the 4th time, and I realized that Spottedleaf gives Fireheart 2 different prophecies, but he groups them as the same. In Rising Storm, it is referred to "the enemy that seems ''' to sleep". But in A Dangerous Path, it is "the enemy that '''never sleeps". Fireheart then says something along the lines of, "It had been several moons since Spottedleaf had warned him of the enemy that never slept", but this is false, as she warned him of the other. Could we mention this? [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 23:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I think that we could, but somebody accidently put that the first prophecy "the enemy that seems to sleep" came from Fire and Ice and that Fireheart thought it might refer to Graystripe even though it was from Rising Storm and he thought that it might refer to Darkstripe. Swiftwind368 00:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy The very last line of BP is this "You were right, Goosefeather. A fire will blaze through this forest after all." Bluestar wasn't refering to herself, she was refering to the ginger kittypet that she had seen earlier (Firestar). Should this be mentioned? 16:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Style Concerns *Needs New Prophecy and Omen of the Stars sections added/expanded. Moth's Wing Should that be added? It was a fake omen, so I'm not sure. 23:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be okay to say that if you also mention that it was a fake omen.Swiftwind368 00:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thistleclaw-Bluestar In bluestar's Prophecy, Bluefur sees Thistleclaw with other cats blood dripping down from his pelt onto the snow, then when she looks again the blood is gone. Wasn't that an omen of what would happen to Thunderclan if he lead it and how Bloodthirsty he was? HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I think that it was because she noticed that Goosefeather saw it as well. Swiftwind368 00:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Prophecies vs. Omens I think we need to put up a clear definition of the difference between a prophecy and an omen, so it will be easier to sort out the page. In my opinion, a prophecy is a message given directly by a StarClan cat or a cat with a connection to StarClan (typically spoken in words), while an omen is simply a sign seen in a dream or every day life, which can be construed as a sign from StarClan. For example, the kin of your kin prophecy was given directly to Firestar by a cat speaking for StarClan. That was clearly a prophecy. Barkface seeing red in the clouds was merely an omen, as it could have simply been redish clouds and meant nothing (even if it didn't). That was simply an omen. Does anyone agree on this? 19:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree. This makes sense. Qibli77 (talk) 10:17, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Silver cat with lost face In the forest of secrets Fireheart has a dream of a silver cat with a lost face and with young kits. This is the dream of Silverstream dying at Featherkit and Stormkit's birth. Should this be added because it was a sign and it came true? ☮Owl 4EVERThe Peace is Perfect☯ 07:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Vole with the parted fur Not exactly sure if this should be added, but somewhere in Bluestar's Prophecy, Goosefeather gets an omen from the vole Snowpaw (Snowfur) caught. Like, the, the vole's fur was parted and he said: "“Look,” the medicine cat hissed. “See how the fur’s parted along here.” With a claw he pointed to the distinct line that ran from the vole’s shoulder to its belly. On one side of the line, the fur bristled toward the ear; on the other, it splayed smooth toward the tail. “See how it appears flattened here?” Goosefeather paused and looked around at his audience. ... “It’s like a forest flattened by wind,” Goosefeather growled. “This is how we will be crushed by WindClan.”" Should that be added? I haven't finished rereading Bluestar's Prophecy (Forgot everything...) but they do attack WindClan, so... Misty~ (talk) 07:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Dawn of the Clans arc. There were some prophecies and/or omens in this arc... but they aren't listed anywhere here. --⚜Flow⚜intherainbows�� 21:29, March 13, 2017 (UTC) It's probably just because no one's added them yet. There's a lot of PW pages that are pretty outdated, so it's probably just that. Feel free to add them yourself if you can find the sources^^ Darkness Air Water and Sky I thought this prophecy might also refer to the Twolegs coming to tear up the forest, but, as I do not have the New Prophecy books with me, I can't find out if this was ever proven. Do you guys think that the prophecy refers to the Twolegs? Qibli77 (talk) 10:16, June 18, 2018 (UTC)